


The One Where Prudence Kills Everyone: An Oxventure Prequel

by Outsidexboxscribe



Category: OutsideXbox, Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: I watched too much Castlevania before writing this, Prequel, Super Heckin Violent, oxventure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsidexboxscribe/pseuds/Outsidexboxscribe
Summary: Hope you guys enjoyed this first side story, as you tell, Prudence is my favorite character by far, so I decided to write this Kingsmen type story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The One Where Prudence Kills Everyone: An Oxventure Prequel

The sea was unending. 

You could run as far away from it as you wanted, cross mountains, fly above the clouds, tunnel beneath the bedrock, it didn’t matter. There was always going to be the smell of salt in your nose, and the coil of tentacles around your neck. The tentacles could crush you any instant, collapse your body and soul in on itself. Those who didn’t accept this were fools.

Prudence was no fool, she had tired of being a fool years ago.

She embraced the hold of Cthulhu, after all, he had been the only one to ever embrace her. Her parents gave her away the moment they saw her blood red skin, they didn’t even name her.

Of course the one who did provide her with a name was a bastard beyond compare. He was a powerful sorcerer who took the tiefling into his care. By care he clearly meant, lock her in a tiny closet and occasionally feed her. The few times she was allowed to come out, she was put to work, mixing and boiling a seemingly endless amount of potions. He named her Prudence, not after anyone or anything, it was simply a name he found amusing for such a perceived monster. Prudence could not foresee a happy future for herself.

On top of her horrible home life, Prudence soon learned how cruel the world around her could be. When she became older, she began to run errands for her father, bringing him whatever materials were needed. That’s when she got a taste for the racism against tieflings. She knew all the looks, the side eyes, the way people clutched their children. 

There seemed to be no way out of this. 

One night as she laid down at the beach, Prudence felt a pull deep in her stomach. The tugging seemed to be within her very soul, guiding her towards.. something. In fact, It was pulling her towards the sea. She sat up almost involuntarily, and struggled to her feet. As she stumbled her way to the water, blood rushed through her ears, crashing through like the very waves she was approaching. She fell to her knees in front of the rising tide, and plunged her hands into the shallow water. 

Then she saw everything and nothing all at the same time. 

An endless pit, fish and squid being pulled into a vortex, darkness, blood, madness, more blood. All of this was being controlled by a being of insatiable hunger, with a lust for violence Prudence had not thought possible. It was horrific, but strangely beautiful and natural. 

Most of all, it was needed, it was necessary.

Prudence didn’t remember much from the following days, but her first clear memories were washing up on a different continent. A brand new world to explore. This time she was freed from the mental chains that had bound her will. While the liberating smell of salt was in her nose. 

That was years ago, now she had been wandering the Kingdom of Geth for nearly a decade. There was never much with her, just a small bag with a few scraps of food and a bedroll. Most of what she needed was literally at her fingertips, her warlock caretaker had taught her far too well. There was always powerful magic flowing through her, just under the surface. She wore a red cloak that made her skin seem dull in comparison. Her horns, which started to grow in her youth, had risen to a truly impressive size. 

That’s probably why the swarm of people gathered around the town cryer had so quickly parted as she made her way to him. Prudence barely knew what this town was like, she knew it was called Duros, and that it was smallish. Then again, these details didn’t matter if what she heard was true. 

The town cryer was pale faced, dressed in rags, and standing on a wooden box. Prudence caught him looking towards the sky for a moment, probably praying to some pitiful god. Then he looked back at her, his eyes were weak with fear.

“W-Who are you?” He stuttered. Prudence couldn’t help but giggle at the irony of it.

“Has the town cryer forgotten how to speak? That’s truly adorable. Anyway, would you care to repeat yourself my dear boy?” Her voice was calm, echoing throughout the crowd. No one else dared to speak.

“Repeat myself? How do you mean?” He asked hesitantly.

“You made an announcement about the assembly that caught my ear, but I didn’t hear all of it? So I would appreciate if you repeated yourself.” Prudence took a step forward and batted her eyelashes at cryer.

“Oh that? Umm, of c-course ma’am, always happy to help a citizen stay informed.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yesterday, the Grand Assembly of the city of Duros ruled unanimously in favor of abolishing all forms of worship associated with the Squid Monster Cthulhu.”

Prudence stifled another giggle, her eyes twinkled in the mid morning sun. “Squid Monster? How quaint. So has the Assembly already signed this new law?” She asked before turning on a heel and starting to head off away from the cryer. 

“Well, not yet, they sign it in a few hours actually, but that’s not open to the public.” He shouted after her. 

Prudence stopped, turned around and blew a kiss to the man. “Of course, thank you for the useful information! You may carry on.” Then like that, she was already moving on out of the citizens vision.

The second she knew she was out of sight, Prudence started to break down. Putting her hands on her temples. How could these fools do this? After everything he had done for this world, they were going to drive his presence away. The tiefling slowly balled her fists together as he leaned against a wall in the closest alley. Her eyes shut, and another healthy blast of sea air filled her nostrils. It had become like a drug to her, but not just that. It was a power source, a means to go on. 

“This can’t stand my lord..” She whispered, Prudence didn’t usually try direct communication, but this was different.

The voice spoke to her, deep from the pit. It was powerful, yet so gentle to her. Like a warm swim in the middle of the summer. Prudence nodded as it spoke to her, very slowly, a tear slid down her face without her even knowing. He said action needed to be taken, she agreed. 

Prudence opened her eyes.

Hours passed, talk of the horrific tiefling at the town square certainly took up a lot of women’s time at lunch, but everyone assumed that they had seen the last of her, so there was no search. The Assembly was pushed back to sundown, the golden hour, so they could put this glorious new law into existence. One that truly hurt the dastardly heretics. The town guard was ready to start rounding up followers for reform, or for extermination. 

Finally, hundreds of men in powdered wigs poured into the massive chamber. They wore matching white robes of nobility, a group of the highest society making all of the decisions. Following them was the standard platoon of highly trained holy paladins, dressed head to toe in chainmail. They spread throughout the room, and the Senators took their seats, it was very much like a standard courthouse.

After a few minutes of waiting, a hush fell over the crowd. Then there was a burst of applause as the Assembly Speaker stepped out of his chambers, and then sat down at his place on the bench. He was wearing a glorious green robe, and he soaked in the applause for a moment, before raising his hand for silence. 

“My fellow lawmakers, I am proud to present, the law that will be a great first step to eliminating the evil of this town! Never again will the demonstrative supporters of Cthulhu be allowed to spread their vile filth to our children or our women!” He cleared his throat. “In a few short moments, you will come up here, and ahem…” He cleared his throat again, louder this time. “You will be able to...sign this, this….” 

Without warning, the Speaker collapsed on the bench, his head was still visible to the crowd. They watched in horror as his face turned blue, and a bit of blood dripped out of his mouth. He began to gargle on said blood, choking before their very eyes. Some guards rushed forward to pull him down, he might of only had minutes left. 

They got there just in time to see Prudence jam a knife in his neck. 

No one had noticed her step out of the judges chambers, but they had certainly seen her now. The Assembly was awash with gasps and screams. No one knew what to do. Prudence stood there, now she was the one soaking in the feeling of power. Her dark scarlet hand twisted the knife around, more blood gushed out of the speakers neck. 

For a moment, nothing could be heard except the dripping of his life force onto the floor. Then she pulled the knife out, and raised both hands into the air. 

“Gentleman, tmuw uw zmy ylv.” She said with only a slightly raised voice, no one understood what that could have meant.

“You dishonor my master with the very air you breathe, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Men who disrespect his greatness deserve the very worst death. Those who want to have any shred of happiness in the next life should die now, perhaps Cthulhu will be kinder, or perhaps not.” Then she elegantly hopped off the bench, surrounded by guards, who raised their swords. 

“Why shouldn’t we kill you on the spot demon?” One of them asked shakily. Prudence smiled and one of her hands lit up with a haunting yellow electricity. It danced around her hand, glowing with an otherworldly hue.

The guard shook a little more, he was barely a man at all. His face was void of hair, and his voice high and reedy. “What are you going to do? Turn me into a frog?” He teased.

The sea was enveloping her now. Horrors danced around in her mind, everything seemed ready to come to a sudden stop. Prudence raised her hand up higher. “Not exactly.” She said matter of factly. 

That’s when the guard’s head exploded. Probably not feeling anything as his face was cracked open like ice in warm water. Blood, bone, and grey matter exploded out in every direction. 

In one swift motion, as her first eldritch blast was still going, she wheeled around and stabbed another guard underneath his chin all the way up into his brain. They were both dead before they hit the ground. The chamber descended into chaos, as all of the guards charged head on at Prudence. She cooly ducked underneath a spear, which rammed into another guards chest. She broke the spear in half, and jammed the free half into the eye of yet another unseen orderling. The horrified screeches of her current and future victims reverberated around the chamber.

Then she leapt back a few feet and blasted two more guards out of existence, showering her even more blood. It was spraying far enough that the white walls of the chambers were painted red with death. More troops ran forward to take their place, their faces were pale with terror. The warlock’s fingers ignited with more Eldritch lightning in both hands. Prudence winked, and motioned for them to come get her. 

They tried. 

No matter how many swords, spears, and arrows they sent at her, Prudence sent back corpses. One man charged her with a broadsword raised over his head, she simply blasted off his arms and sent the sword into his back. Another one tried to cock and arrow point blank, so Prudence rushed forward and just pulled it out of the bow and stabbed him in the stomach. Two more soldiers attempted to charge her with large shields, only to fall down on their faces due to their legs getting blasted off via more yellow lightning. 

Finally when the numbers started to grow thick, she bellowed up out a terrifying screech, and sent the survivors running. “Bleed well, future children of Cthulhu.” Her thalmatergy bounced off the walls harshly. 

At the same time the Senators began to cowardly stumble for the doors, only to be halted by a massive chandelier falling in front of the grand entrance. They turned back around to see Prudence standing on a table, where she flipped off her flowing red cloak. Underneath it was a more practical black outfit, and a hand crossbow on the belt. Her hair was waving beautifully from the rising heat of smoldering corpses all around her.

“Hey boys! You’re going to miss the afterparty at this rate!” She called out, before whipping out the crossbow and hitting the last guard, a dragon paladin, dead on between the eyes. Then she charged ahead into the mob of panicked white robes.

The next half an hour or so became a blur. Unlike the guards, these feeble old men couldn’t bother to put up much of a fight. She would blast three of them here, stab another there, shoot another later. Prudence didn’t really understand how she was doing any of this, she was becoming an angel of death, pushing her body beyond the limits of what she thought was possible.

One senator managed to sneak up behind Prudence and smack her on the back with a broken chair leg. This was a mistake. So the daughter of Cthulhu wheeled around, pressed a gentle hand to his stomach, and let loose a wild blast. She was rewarded with the darkly hilarious sight of his chest falling down onto his legs, since there wasn’t much between them now.

The bodies began to stack up, the blood was pooling up to her ankles in some places. She was literally wading through death. Prudence knew she only had a small amount of time left before her own body quit on her. So she pointed an open hand at a small pocket of survivors and blasted all of them with one powerful electric charge.

There was only one last man, who’s white robes were soaked through with blood, his eyes were frozen with terror as he rocked back and forth with fear. She could tell that the man’s mind was too far gone from the trauma. So much so that he didn’t even seem to notice as Prudence walked up to him. She pulled out her stiletto knife and raised it up to his head, until she felt a chill through her. The sea had returned to her, and her master spoke.

Prudence sheathed her knife and walked away from the Senator, better to leave him alive in order to send a powerful message. Instead, Prudence went to the center of the room, and then she kneeled down in the blood and insides of an endless amount of dead. Her entire body was drenched with the spent gore of her enemies. Her clothes were soaked, hair was dripping, entire body caked in it, and she had never felt so in control of her destiny. There were estimated to be four hundred people at the Assembly, she had left one.

Prudence breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for the first time in seemingly an eternity. She would be gone by the time the constables arrived, but for that moment, she could’ve been there forever. 

The table was silent, Egbert cocked his head. Corazon raised a finger to ask a question. 

“Hey, um, Prudence...what does that have to do with our card game?” He asked. 

Prudence smiled warmly, popping some crackers into her mouth. “Because it was a massacre! Just like this hand!” She said excitedly before putting down her royal flush. “I win!” 

The group looked back and forth and then push their coins towards Prudence.

“So same time next week guys?” She asked chipperly as she counted her winnings.

“I think someone else should tell stories next time.” Said Merilwen, who was covering herself with a blanket.

“Agreed.” Said Dob, who got up from his chair and went up to the top deck. Everyone followed swiftly behind him, leaving Prudence alone with her winnings. Soon all that could be heard were the waves crashing above her.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this first side story, as you tell, Prudence is my favorite character by far, so I decided to write this Kingsmen type story.


End file.
